La Reconquista
by Khmyh
Summary: Two-shot Silver Millennium fic, a tale of love and loyalty, jealousy and betrayal. A merge on the past life scene from the musical's past life scene with the live action details. Pairings includes Endymion/Serenity, Mars/Venus, Mercury/Nephrite, with hints of Jadeite/Beryl and Endymion/Zoisite.


_A take on the end of the Silver Millennium. Characterization heavily based on the live action series PGSM, and the past life plot is an elaboration of the Sailor Moon Satomi era musical La Reconquista, number: Moon and Earth. (I am obsessed with the new era of Sera Myu! La Reconquista had GOWNS AND SWORDS! *flail*)_

_Oh, and did I mention Mars x Venus? You cannot expect any less from me. Seriously._

_Feel free to check out my **PGSM Echoes of Time stories**, and also my **tumblr: honest-khmyh**. There are more details on this fic through tumblr, including a photo of where I based the Senshi's dresses from, and a soundtrack I love listening to when I'm working on this story. _

**Disclaimer: The live action series Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to TOEI. Sailor Moon itself belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.  
This story is not beta proofed, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

"This is stupid."

"Mhmm."

"I can't believe we actually let it happen."

"Hmm."

"The plan is suicidal!"

"Uh huh."

"Dammit Venus, are you even listening to me?"

Eyes never leaving the mirror as she finished the last touches of curling her dark brown hair starting from her ear's level, Venus sighed silently at the reflection of Sailor Mars' rigid form standing against the wall directly behind her with arms crossed, eyes staring intensely at her. She kind of regretted letting the Martian into her private quarters.

"This is the worst order we were ever given!"

"Hmm," the Venusian continued to respond half-heartedly.

"The Queen must've lost her mind."

_Bam._

The unexpected loud clap from Venus slamming her curler onto the dressing counter made Mars' shoulders jump in startle.

"What you tongue, Mars," the leader said flatly as she turned to face her second-in-command.

The Fire Senshi almost cringed meeting the sharp gaze sent her way, but instead squared her shoulders defiantly. "Fine. You've lost your mind then. I can't believe you agreed to this!"

Venus sighed, this time audibly, in helplessness. She abandoned her seat, finally deciding to approach her partner.

"Queen Serenity's words were absolute. No transformation, no threatening behavior."

She placed her hand on Mars' left shoulder and traveled downward, her fingers caressing the Martian's taut arm, brushing past the fabric of the Senshi's white glove and finally rested on the pink communicator. "Take off your Jewelry Star Bracelet."

At the soft but firm command, Sailor Mars scoffed before being engulfed in a red glow. As the transformation light ceased, long raven-hair became shorter and lighter-toned, the magical uniform was replaced by a snow white long-sleeve dress, red heels became white, and the communicator became a silver accessory on her left wrist.

"Despite all your talk, you're dressed ready already." Venus smiled wistfully, a mixture of helplessness, understanding and amusement.

"I know to follow an order when given one, especially one from the Queen," Mars resigned. Her hand shot up to capture her leader's that was removing the transformation bracelet. "This party shouldn't be happening; our princess needs protection."

"That is why we're all attending, to protect Serenity," Venus countered.

"But without our transformation? We can't even wear the bracelet just in case?!"

"The Queen wishes to display trust and welcome to the Terran; they know how our transformation works, as it was explored when Mercury and Zoisite talked about how our powers and their Terran magic worked during one of the many cultural exchange."

"But they'll be armed when they arrive!"

"And it'll only be Prince Endymion and his four Shitennou. We have access to our weapons and the army of royal guards. You and Jupiter handled the security measures for the event yourselves, it'll be fine."

Mars sighed at her commander's reassurance, finally releasing her grip and allow the slightly shorter girl take the magical bracelet off her.

"This doesn't feel right."

"I know," Venus smiled understandingly as she placed her lover's bracelet beside her own on her dresser. "The Queen, for the lack of better word, is desperate. Despite over years of diplomatic measures and eventual alliance with Elysion, there is still growth of unrest on Earth against the Moon. After Mercury's recent discovery of the power Serenity possess as bearer of the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou, the Queen feared that once the Terran got news over this, more distrust would rise and tear the peace apart. This party is meant to be a show to bring the two kingdoms closer, to strengthen the alliance as prevention."

"I hate politics," Mars grunted.

The Venusian smirked. "Another reason why I'm the leader."

"Even though I'm the better warrior."

"Hey, we are almost equally powerful!"

"Keyword: _almost_." The Martian raised an eyebrow smugly.

"Barbarian!"

"Princess."

Their casual banter only brought a momentary pleasant calmness before Mars sighed and massaged her temples.

"Did you have another vision?" Venus asked, brows furrowing in concern.

The Martian shook her head meekly. "Not exactly. I just have a bad feeling about this. A dread I guess, kind of like when you anticipate things to change."

"Change?"

The seer shrugged. "Like this party is going to be the start of a domino effect, ending something and beginning another." She shook her head again, this time with more force due to frustration. "I don't even know what I'm talking about anymore! The fire's been silent lately."

Venus regarded her lover sympathetically and raised a hand to caress the fiery Senshi's cheek. Mars instantly leaned into the touch, exhaling softly.

"Come on!" the Venusian started with renewed enthusiasm a moment later, determined to lighten the mood. "Let me do your hair!"

Mars raised an eyebrow with disinterest. "Don't bother. Leave it straight."

Venus deflated, crossing her arm and stepping back with a pout before openly inspecting her partner's appearance. As her eyes roamed, she admired the graceful air the Martian now displayed in her attire. The full-length A-line dress was designed with a low neckline that started just above the breasts, the hem rested at ankle level. The loose long-sleeve was made with sheer fabric, mostly transparent with some intricate patterns, revealing the beautiful build of Mars' arms. Her pout turned to a smirk seeing the comparatively plain design of the remaining of the dress.

"What?" Mars growled, having caught the Venusian's amused look.

"Just thinking how well the designer had embodied your essence into your dress: so boring and reserved," Venus teased for the sole reason to irritate the short-tempered girl; in fact, she found the dress bode well with her partner, modest and elegant. "Same with your lack of hairdo. And would it kill for you to show off some leg?"

Mars rolled her eyes, not rising to the bait. "I'm not dressed to impress. You, however…"

She studied her lover's feature in return.

Venus was also wearing a snow-white dress with matching white heels, but the dress design was very different to Mars'. The dress was sleeve-less, with an off-the-shoulder neckline made with white fluffy fur, covering Venus' chest but not enough to reach her collarbones. The dress also had an A-line cutting, but the lower part was multilayered with light material in a high-low design; stopping mid-calf at the back, mini-skirt length at the front, showing off the Venusian's slender legs. It was revealing and alluring. Topped with the makeup and the curled brown hair… _wow_.

The Senshi leader giggled seeing the blush rising on her partner's cheeks. "Gods, Mars! You've been watching me for—like what—an hour? And you're just noticing how I look now?"

The Venusian stepped even closer to the stunned Martian in a flirtatious manner. "So, liked what you see? You still haven't compliment me."

With a cough, Mars grumbled, "Venusian and their vanity…"

"Hey! Was that an insult I hear—Mmph—"

Venus' protest was cut off abruptly when Mars's right hand came behind her neck and pulled her in for a searing, passionate kiss. She moaned as the kiss deepened, hands wounding around her lover's waist to pull their bodies impossibly closer.

"Oh for Zeus' sake! Get a room!"

The couple broke off contact, turning to the intruder. A tall brunette – her hair was a lighter brown than both Venus and Mars', stood halfway into the room at the door.

"We _are _in my room, Jupi," Venus quipped with amusement.

"Knock next time, would you?" Mars glared, taking a step back from her leader.

"I did. Three times. You two didn't hear me."

Jupiter's teasing grin became full-blown laughter seeing her two friends' flushed cheeks as she walked in.

Mars brought a hand up to cover her cough in disguise of her embarrassment, while Venus, already recovered from the situation, studied her Jovian subordinate.

Jupiter was in a white A-line dress with a design similar to Mars', with loose long sleeves that were slightly less transparent, and the skirt ended just above her feet instead of at the ankles, just enough to show the tip of white heels underneath. The biggest difference was the extravagantly designed collar, layered with thin fabrics in a puffy manner resembling flowers, as if to emphasize the Senshi's natural element. And with Jupiter's s brown hair was curled and done up, leaving only a smooth thin lock loose on each side before her ears, a majestic aura radiated from the tall Jovian.

"Wow, the Lunarian designer really took a step up with your dress, huh? And you even got your hair done," Venus commented deviously as payback, knowing Jupiter easily flusters when complimented, especially on her appearance.

As expected, the Jovian blushed.

"It's definitely not my preferred style of clothing. And the servants insisted on helping me do my hair. I would've been happy to settle with my usual ponytail." Jupiter twirled the lock of hair by her right ear in a nervous manner.

Mars and Venus shared a knowing smile. It was no secret that their Jovian comrade was well loved by all royal servants in the Lunarian palace—not that the other Senshi weren't, but Jupiter got along with everyone exceptionally well with her respectful but straightforward, honest and gentle nature; especially the chefs, having shown interest in culinary and often invented new dishes with the staffs in the kitchen on her free time.

"You look amazing, Jupiter. It's good to dress up every once in a while," Venus complimented genuinely, the teasing mannerism gone. Still, she couldn't refrain from giggling when her subordinate looked embarrassed again.

"But to protect Serenity in this?" the Thunder Senshi grimaced, looking down at her long dress.

"That's what I said," Mars joined.

Venus rolled her eyes. "Barbarians."

"Anyway, did you need something, Jupiter?" the second-in-command redirected.

"Just wanted to report Mercury took my shift to watch over Serenity. I wasn't much help to our princess's preparation. She's been running around like a headless chicken the whole day, excited about Endymion. She just finished another bath." Jupiter shook her head and the Martian face-palmed.

"At least she's happy. It's another reason why we're having this party." Venus smiled with a heavy heart.

Mars and Jupiter nodded in understanding, sharing the burden of what it meant to keep their princess happy. Mercury had not only discovered that their princess was the bearer of the Silver Crystal, but more importantly was Serenity's emotions resonated with the power released. Negative emotions would result in an enormous release of strong destructive power; even the Senshi of Wisdom could not predict the worst case scenario. The report was of course relayed to the Queen, quickly followed by a discussion with the four guardians. The information was deemed top secret, especially hidden from Serenity, not wanting to burden their dear princess and risk having the pressure be the trigger of the said worst case scenario.

"Lady Venus, Lady Mars, Lady Jupiter."

The three guardians turned to see a royal servant in a simplistic white dress bending her knee in curtsey at the door. "The Terran shuttle will arrive in the next 30minutes. The Queen asked for the Princess and her guardians to greet the Prince of Elysion and his Shitennou in the main hall."

"Message received. Thank you, you're dismissed," Venus responded, and the servant bowed before scurrying off.

"Should we go then?" Jupiter asked.

The other two girls nodded and the trio headed out.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I've got nothing to wear!"

A girl with straight black hair that ended just above her waist ran into the throne room through the door that led to the royal private chambers, wearing only white cami-knickers and pink fluffy slippers.

"What do I do? Endymion's coming! I'm not going to make it!"

She twirled around in every direction, the motion blowing up her bangs to reveal the golden crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"Princess!" Mercury called, white heels clicking under her as she ran after the panicking Lunarian royalty.

Unlike her princess, Mercury was fully dressed for the occasion, her attire giving off an impression of cutesy elegance. She wore a knee-length white dress that puffed out at the waist in layered fabrics. The dress' top part was covered with a layer of sheer fabric that formed the high collar and puffed short-sleeves. Her black hair was made into small curls starting from around her chin's height.

"How about this?" the Mercurian asked as she held up a white gown for Serenity to inspect.

"I wore that last time, I can't wear it again!" Serenity pouted, striding back toward her Senshi.

"Then…" Mercury turned to the servant who tailed her with several dresses in arms, taking another white dress out. "How about this?"

"I wore that the time before the last, I can't wear that either!" Serenity flailed, much to her friend's chagrin.

"What's wrong? Why are you dressed in your underwear?" a deep, calm, gentle voice came from behind.

The two girls turned to see the Queen of Silver Millennium walking in through the door that led to the Queen's office, wearing a silver crown and a silk white dress, the golden crescent moon symbol of Lunarian royalty glistening on her forehead where her bangs parted. She smiled warmly at Serenity, her straight jet-black hair much longer than her daughter's flowing behind as smooth as silk.

"I can't figure out which dress to wear!" Serenity wailed at her mother as Mercury and the other servants curtsied.

"Calm down, Princess," Mercury said. Returning Serenity's dress to one of the servants, she was unprepared when the Lunarian wheeled at her.

"You're one to talk, you're all fidgety yourself Mercury!"

"Eh?! What do you mean?" the Water Senshi stepped back unintentionally, her hands coming together in a nervous manner.

"I know all about it!" Serenity crossed her arms and puffed her chest out. "You've got the 'hots' for one of Endymion's Shitennou— Nephrite!" She grinned at Mercury teasingly. "When you were together at the last party, your face was burning red!"

"That's—I was—"

Serenity giggled at her flustered friend, finding the sight rare and cute. "You don' have to hide it, everyone knows!" she said, truly happy at the prospect of her shy companion finding a partner.

"Pardon me." The girls' attention was redirected to the servant's announcement. "Prince Endymion has arrived."

"Oh, they're here!" Queen Serenity clasped her hands together in delight.

"Wahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Princess Serenity ran in panic again, halting only when the royal servant holding her dresses offered another gown in suggestion, which the princess shook her head negative.

"Let's go meet them."

"Yes." Mercury nodded at her queen's instruction, turning to stand in position in front of the dais with her three comrades that just entered through the main door from the other end of the high-ceiling room.

The Lunarian ruler smiled in approval before approaching her daughter. "Now, Serenity. Shall I give you one of my dresses to wear?"

"Thank you, Mother! I love you!"

The daughter squealed and hugged her mother hard, only to gasp when the entrance fanfare sounded, announcing the expected guests' arrival. The princess scurried off through the side door back into the private chambers just as the grand, heavy door of the throne room's main entrance threw open.

The Queen quickly slipped out of the room to follow her daughter before their guests saw her.

A raven-haired man dressed in white armor with gold accents walked in tall and confident, flanked by four warriors. The first Terran had jet-black hair that went pass his shoulder, dressed in golden-bronze uniform, mixed with brown and orange. Following closely behind was a silver-haired man dressed in white with silver and green accent. The third Terran's uniform was as red as the man's hair, with minor gold accent added to the clothes. At the rear was the youngest warrior of the group, his blond curly hair striking a great contrast to his black uniform, rimmed with pinkish-red with some gold flourish.

"Welcome to our kingdom, Prince Endymion," the four princess's guardians greeted in unison and curtsied, followed by all other servants and staff attending.

"Thank you for inviting us," Endymion replied. He flicked his white cape, revealing the teal underside of the silky fabric, and bowed. The Shitennou behind him did the same.

The Terran prince's eyes swept the room as he straightened.

"Huh? Where is the Princess?" He dropped the formal quality in his voice, having grown accustomed to his lover's guardians through many diplomatic meetings and also noticing the Queen's absence.

The four girls giggled at Endymion's bluntness, appreciating the informal manner as well.

"She's been running all over the place since morning trying to figure out what to wear," Mercury replied.

"She bathed three times!" Mars jeered, holding up three fingers.

"She brushed her teeth six times!" Jupiter stepped up with a grin, holding up a palm and a finger.

Venus giggled at her subordinate's antics before turning to address the Prince again. "We'll bring her once she's settled, please don't worry."

Endymion nodded at the reassurance, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"You all aren't wearing your usual military uniform today," the bronze warrior – Kunzite noted crisply with an undertone of amusement, his eyes studied the Senshi. The Shitennou leader's alertness was as piercing sharp as it had always been.

"You look good," the blond general complimented. Jadeite's smiling face and light voice easily gave off an impression of sweet, charming innocence.

While the sentence seemed to have aimed for the general group, Venus noticed the youngest Shitennou's attention was focused on her second-in-command specifically. She nudged the Martian.

Mars frowned in confusion, but then easily understood Venus' subtle gestures. She looked at Jadeite and nodded her head as a small sign of acknowledgement and gratitude.

"We thought we'd let down the heavy security for you all today," Jupiter supplied. "Queen Serenity felt it was about time."

The Terrans nodded and smiled in appreciation.

"You all look more feminine than I thought you would," the crimson Shitennou blurted his thought aloud.

"Nephrite, that's rude." Despite the reprimanding quality, Zoisite's voice remained calm with gentle sternness.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Nephrite waved a gloved hand.

Mercury and Venus giggled at how flustered the fierce warrior looked, while Mars and Jupiter shared a slight disgruntled look at the comment.

Endymion grinned at his friend and guardian. "Nephrite!"

"Yes?"

"Didn't you have something you wanted to say to Mercury?" The prince quickly reached and grabbed the crimson Shitennou by the arm.

"Master!"

Despite the protest, Nephrite was yanked and shoved halfway towards the Senshi.

Happening at the same time, Mars, Jupiter and Venus smirked at one another as they realized what Endymion was doing. The leader placed her two hands on the Mercurian's shoulders and lightly pushed the unsuspecting Senshi of Water towards the fierce Shitennou who was skidding to a stop.

"Master, please stop it!" Nephrite turned back to his prince, face flushing red catching the suggestive smirks on his master and three comrades' faces.

"We're not like that!" Mercury squeaked, looking between the Terrans and her three teammates that were huddling and giggling together.

"Yes, we're just friends!" Nephrite followed immediately. "We were just discussing how jokes on Earth and the Moon are different!"

"You don't make any sense!" Mars, Jupiter and Venus chorused in laughter as Mercury's face turned scarlet.

Nephrite looked like he rather die then and there than to be subjected to his leader's smirk, Zoisite's knowing smile and Jadeite and Endymion's snickers.

"Welcome to our spring garden party," a calm, gentle voice rang.

Not knowing Queen Serenity had slipped into the room, everyone scattered back into their original spot and bowed/curtsied at the Lunarian ruler standing on the dais.

Queen Serenity had a warm pleasant smile on her face, eyes twinkling with amusement. She had heard most of the interaction between the Terrans and her daughter's guardians, finding the exchange endearing. She motioned for everyone to rise and focused on their guests of honor.

"Today we celebrate the one year anniversary of the treaty of friendship between the Earth and the Moon. Life inside our dome is different from what you're used to on Earth, but please make yourselves at home and enjoy yourselves."

Endymion bowed again. "Thank you, Queen Serenity." Straightening, he looked around before settling on the queen again. "Um…" He hesitated before asking, "Where is the Princess?"

The people of the Moon – guardians and servants alike, choked out knowing laughs again as the Queen blinked, before smiling. "She should be arriving shortly."

The prince blushed and nodded sheepishly. Hearing the snorts, sniggers and a clearing of throat, he looked back and glared at his four generals.

From the Queen's position, she could hear loud clicking footsteps approaching from the door leading to the royal private chambers. "Look," she said and gestured as a door threw open loudly.

"Endymion!" Serenity cried as she burst in, her hands holding up the skirt of her dress. She was now wearing an elegant snow-white full length ball gown, the sleeve-less boat neck lined with rose-like flourish made with sheer fabric. She would've appeared composed and graceful if it wasn't for her hurried look.

"Princess!"

Endymion grinned seeing the girl running a beeline towards him. He caught the bundle of exuberant joy crashing into his arms and rested his hands on the slim waist, using the momentum to spin them around on spot. The girl squealed happily in the embrace, arms thrown over the shoulder pads and secured around the prince's neck.

"You're more beautiful than ever!" Endymion said warmly as he settled Serenity on her two feet.

"I'm so happy!" Serenity opted for a calmer, loving hug this time, and the prince instantly tucked the girl's head under his chin. The two instantly fell into their own world.

The Queen's eyes lingered on the couple endearingly for a moment before speaking once more, redirecting everyone's attention. "Now everyone, food will be served shortly. Please enjoy yourselves until then. Venus, please lead our guests of honor to the ballroom."

* * *

In the palace's ballroom, Lunarian nobles and politicians alike mingled with one another, food and punch laid out on long tables to the wall. Men and women were dancing on the wide marbled dance floor in the center, a grand crystal chandelier hanging above them from the high ceiling. Among the dancing pairs were Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion in the middle, waltzing in tune.

"What are you thinking about?" Endymion asked knowingly, seeing the content, dreamy look on his lover's face.

"Just thinking what a warm hand you have." Serenity smiled and eyed their clasped hands. "You make me feel strong, Endymion. I was wondering why that is." She looked up again into the depths of gentle obsidian eyes she adore so much. "I want to be with you like this forever."

The prince smiled and moved his hand from the Lunarian's waist to caress the girl's cheek, tucking a strand of black hair behind the ear in the process. "I'll be by your side forever. Rest assured."

Endymion brought their clasped hands up and kissed the back of Serenity's hand in a loving manner before ducking down to capture the princess on the lips. After the kiss broke, they closed the space between them and locked each other in a tight embrace, uncaring of proper dancing postures.

* * *

Mars rolled her eyes at the royal couple swooning to the music, standing with Jupiter on the side overlooking the ballroom.

Jupiter chuckled seeing her companion's reaction. Mars shot the tall brunette a warning glare, which only prompted the Jovian's grin to widen.

"You're just sour you're not dancing with Venus."

The Martian's gaze shifted at the notion, landing on her lover dancing with Zoisite near their princess. She glared at the head of silver hair tide in a low ponytail for a moment before moving on to see her Mercurian comrade dancing with Nephrite.

Jupiter followed the line of sight and smiled. "Mercury looks really happy with him."

Mars nodded, watching Mercury giggle as Nephrite stumbled and nearly stepped on the girl's foot. "They surprised me."

"They surprised us too," a cheerful male voice came.

Mars and Jupiter turned to see Kunzite and Jadeite approaching.

"Let's just say Nephrite isn't one with tact." The Shitennou leader shrugged.

"Maybe that's why Mercury was drawn to him. He has no choice but to be honest," Mars smiled.

"You'd know from personal experience, wouldn't you." Jupiter gave the Martian a knowing look.

Mars fought the blush surfacing and turned to address the Terran determinedly. "Do you need something from us?"

"We noticed you two seemed tense, so we came here to ask you to dance!" Jadeite grinned and bowed in front of Mars with his right hand held out invitingly.

"Master told us to relax and enjoy ourselves. We thought we'd take his example." Kunzite smirked before moving to bow before Jupiter. "May I?" He held out a gloved hand.

Jupiter and Mars shared a stunned look. Mars opened her mouth to protest, but frowned and snapped her mouth shut as she recalled her leader's words earlier.

_"The Queen wishes to display trust and welcome to the Terran."_

She and Jupiter had formed a mutual agreement to stay on guard for the party despite the Queen and Venus' order. The Shitennou mentioned they were aware of their guardedness and it could prompt suspicion.

"Well… why not? It's nice to relax every once in a while." Jupiter smiled helplessly at the second-in-command before taking the proffered hand. "It would be my pleasure, Kunzite."

Despite the reasoning, the Martian truly didn't enjoy the prospect of dancing. "I don't really dance."

"No worries! I'll lead!" The young warrior grinned.

Mars sighed and took the hand. "Lead the way then."

The pair swiftly waltzed onto the dance floor smoothly after Kunzite and Jupiter.

* * *

"You dance pretty well," Jadeite said after their first dance ended.

Mars shrugged. "It's basic footwork. This is nothing like Martian dances, but the footwork had been used to improve warrior's balances." The tune's rhythm sped up and she allowed her partner to twirl her around.

"I meant it when I said you look good. You'd look even more stunning if you'd smile though."

Mars rolled her eyes at the blond's sweet talk.

Her eyes caught Venus looking at her over Zoisite's shoulder. The leader winked at her, and the Martian couldn't help but smile.

Jadeite followed Mars' gaze and chuckled. "I see how it is. Your smile is only reserved for the one you love."

The Martian sputtered, stiffening as she recalled the Venusian's warning that the young Shitennou might have a crush on her. She was not totally dense, she had noticed the blond's warm blue eyes watching her dreamily from time to time in their previous meetings.

"It's okay, I understand." Jadeite smiled wistfully. "Treasure her, Mars. There's nothing worse than not being able to be with the one you love."

Mars frowned witnessing the young warrior's face turn solemn. Seeing the distant look shining with yearning desire, she instantly knew this had nothing to do with her but someone else. Whatever happened, someone had captured Jadeite's heart in the time after their previous encounter; someone who Jadeite couldn't have, from the sounds of it.

A shiver ran down her spine when she sudden saw warm blue eyes turned cold and hardened, eyes narrowing in hatred at something behind her. She craned her neck to look behind, eyes widening when her gaze landed on the white uniform shimming in sparkling gold under the chandelier's light.

Not something, but _someone_.

* * *

"If everyone would head out to the courtyard. We'll be displaying a firework show in ten minutes," Queen Serenity announced merrily from the small dais at the front of the ballroom.

Mercury smiled shyly as Nephrite's warm gloved hand held her smaller one firmly. They headed for the royal courtyard, carefully shuffling out with the other party attendants.

They found a relatively quiet place to stand and Nephrite noticed the beautiful white flowers in the bushes near them. He plucked one out and slipped it into his partner's black hair.

Mercury jumped at the sudden motion and raised a hand to feel the bloom now secured on the right side of her head. She lifted her eyebrows, heart skipping a beat when she saw the tender look on the fierce warrior's face. They both wanted to say something, but mouth snapped shut as the firework started in the now darkened sky within the crystalline dome. The Moon's rotation tonight had placed their position away from the Sun's bright light, instead, they were showered by the Earth's gentle blue halo.

"This is beautiful," Nephrite breathed out. Metallic blue eyes stared up at the marvelous sight before him with a stunned look.

The fireworks exploded in colours of red, pink then white and orange, another then explored in blue, green and yellow. The explosives created intricate figures, including stars and a crescent moon.

At the slight tightened grip on his forearm, he looked down and saw the silent Mercurian's red face.

"What is it?" He asked lightly, communicating earnest concern despite the rough edge of his voice.

"I—It's just, you looked so amazed! You have them on Earth, right?"

"Yes, but we could never do it this beautifully! We have the colours, but the shapes are something else!"

The Senshi ducked her head. "It's not that hard. I can send you a copy of the method we used."

At the girl's offer, it dawned on the Shitennou. "You helped make them?"

"Yes. I worked with the explosive masters. We figured out how to make intricate shapes with use of Mercurian technology and Martian's methods. We even considered using some Jovian material, and include some Venusian designs."

Another boom and the shape of Earth's astrologic symbol appeared in the sky of blue and green.

"We really wanted to show how happy we are to have Earth's alliance."

Mercury smiled looking up at the sky, unaware of the crimson warrior's enticed gaze on her figure that was lightened by the colour of the fireworks.

"Mercury, do you really like Earth?"

The girl turned to meet the Nephrite's serious gaze. "Of course!"

"Will you come to Earth with me then?"

"Eh?!" the girl squeaked.

"You are so smart, genius-smart! With vast knowledge on matters across the planets and a good heart. No one had showed so much genuine interest and care in learning our Terran ways as you did. I'm sure you will strive if you join me on Earth."

Nephrite took a step closer to his love, gaze shimmering with intense emotions. It took the Senshi of Wisdom off guard, and Mercury shook her head frantically as she willed herself to calm down, hands clasped in front of her chest.

"Nephrite, I can't. You know I can't. I have my duty to the Princess."

"But is that what you want?" the Shitennou's eyes narrowed, looking stricken.

Mercury's expression resumed calm and determined. "I'm sorry, Nephrite. But yes."

"I see."

The Shitennou turned expressionless. He raised he head and caught the sight of Kunzite, Zoisite and Jadeite looking at him, away from the general crowd.

"I'm sorry too," he said quietly to the Mercurian before walking away to his comrades, never looking back.

Mercury sighed sadly, bringing her hand up again to the flower Nephrite had placed on her head. The continuous booms and cheering from the crowd remained silent to her heavy heart.

* * *

Serenity laid her head on Endymion's shoulder as they watched the dark sky brightened by coloured lights from the balcony. Instead of following the crowd to the royal courtyard, she had secretly dragged Endymion through the hallways up to her private quarter, where she knew the balcony of her room would be perfect to observe the extravagant show with her lover in private.

"We'll always be together, right?" Serenity asked as she watched the blue and green sparks formed the shape of Earth's symbol.

"Always," Endymion said as the next boom came and the sky was lighted with a pink and white crescent moon.

"I love you, Endymion." Serenity looked up at her prince's face.

"I love you too, Serenity." Endymion turned and tilt up the princess's chin, bowing his head to capture her lover's lips with his own.

* * *

Jupiter turned away sharply as she realize what her princess and the Terran prince was about to do, instantly feeling guilty for spying.

She had caught the two royalties scurrying off to the other exit of the ballroom, and since Kunzite had ditched her after Queen Serenity's announcement, she chose to resume her guarding duty and follow her rendezvousing princess, especially after noticing Mars was still held up with Jadeite. Seeing her charge and the prince had went back to Serenity's own room, Jupiter slipped into the room beside after realizing they were probably heading to the balcony.

She sighed and scratched her flaming cheeks as she slipped back through the balcony door and behind the curtains of Venus' room, the leader's room being the one located just beside Serenity's. Thinking that Serenity was safe, she decided that she could probably leave the couple be, lest she see something even more passionate.

She was about to close the balcony door and head back down to the ballroom when she caught the unnatural colours at the corner of her vision – red, white, black and almost-orange.

She looked down to see Endymion's Shitennou standing closely together at the corner of courtyard near the palace's wall, far away from the crowd, and _not_ focusing on the firework. She frowned, unable to hear anything through all the cheering and explosions, but could clearly see the serious looks on the four general's faces, talking quickly in hushed manner.

She watched as Kunzite made one final word and the other nodded. Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite walked away swiftly in different directions, but Zoisite's white figure remained standing, head bowed.

* * *

"Hey, enjoying the show?"

Venus giggled delightedly at the slight jump of shoulders that told her she had successfully sneaked up on her second-in-command. She snaked her arms around the Martian's waist from the back, chin settling on Mars' right shoulder.

"You're finally done with Zoisite?" Mars said as she relaxed into the embrace.

"Jealous?"

"I'm not!"

"Of course not, you're just possessive. I, on the other hand, was jealous of Jadeite." She feigned a pout, then giggled as she heard and felt the exasperated sigh, knowing the Martian was rolling her eyes.

She stared at Mars' sideway view, loving the colours of the firework reflecting off of the Martian's face.

"What are you thinking?" she asked quietly, noticing the frown that seemed to have permanently stuck to the Senshi of Passion's face.

"I noticed something off with Jadeite, something… _darker_. It's bothersome," Mars admitted softly.

"Is it something we should be alarmed of?" the leader instantly asked, lifting her head and straightening. She always trusted her second-in-command's sharp senses.

"Maybe. I don't know the other Shitennou enough to notice any difference. Zoisite?"

"He seemed slightly more distant as if something's on his mind, but that's it," Venus informed, glad that the firework explosions avoided chances of anyone overhearing their conversation, especially one regarding the Terrans.

"Okay. But if it's not only Jadeite who's acting differently, then we should be."

"I'll ask Mercury about Nephrite later then." Venus concluded the topic.

Wanting to lighten the mood once more, she pouted again. "You know, I'm actually seriously getting jealous. Now you're paying attention to all the Shitennou instead of just one, am I not enough for you now?"

Mars turned and gaped at her lover disbelievingly, obviously disgusted at the idea of ogling over the Terran generals. It prompted musical laughter out of the Venusian's mouth.

"Venus!"

At the protest, the leader spun her lover around to hug the girl from the front, but her body still shook from the continuing giggles.

"You're making us miss the show. Mercury put a lot of work in this."

"I know she's amazing, but I can't help but love what's going on here with us now."

"Guess I can't complain."

Venus could feel the chuckle coming from the warm body in her arms.

She looked up at the Martian when she suddenly felt something on the left side on her head. Raising a hand, she found an object in the shape of a flower being held in her hair.

"Thought the white flower fits your beauty." Mars smiled and played with a lock of Venus' curly hair. "You're gorgeous."

"What's gotten into you? Usually you're not one of sweet talks." Venus returned her partner's tender smile.

Mars never answered verbally, instead opted to capture the Venusian's lips with her own.

Venus instantly responded by moving her hands to secure around the Martian's neck, licking the soft lips for access, smiling when she felt Mars' warm hands on her back.

Their heated kiss came to an end just as the last firework exploded. The couple rested their forehead together as they waited for their breath to recover.

"Not that I'm complaining. But you're really forward today. Usually I'm the one initiating actions," Venus murmured.

"Just want to make sure you know how much I love you," Mars whispered.

"I love you too." Venus eyed Mars with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?" She was unnerved by how openly expressive her usually stoic and reserved lover was being, especially noting the underlying weight in the Senshi's voice, the beautiful chocolate brown eyes sparkling a bit too much.

Their moment was robbed when Mars' gaze hardened at something.

"Venus!"

The Senshi leader followed her second's gaze and saw Zoisite hurrying towards the couple between the crowds returning into the ballroom

"I'll find you later."

And with that, the Martian slipped out of the embrace and merged into the crowd.

Venus' gaze briefly lingered on the Fire Senshi's retreating form before turning to focus on the approaching Shitennou.

"Zoisite."

"Venus, I have to talk to you."

"What is it?"

"This way."

The Shitennou swiftly captured the Senshi leader's forearm and steered them farther away from the Lunarian palace structure, away from prying eyes and ears.

"What's the matter?" Venus asked again, her tone stronger and expression alarmed, noting the tension in the Terran's body language.

Zoisite let go of Venus and stood with shoulders squared, back straight, arms at his sides, like the soldier he was.

"Things on Earth have been strange lately," he started to explain, his voice devoid of emotions, expression solemn. "There's a woman in the royal family, Queen Beryl, who's shaking things up in a bad way. She's planning to attack the Moon."

Venus stiffened at the information. "Why?" she asked, even though she had her own suspicions.

"As you know, many on Earth are jealous of the beauty the people of the Moon have. They want to subjugate the Moon and take it for themselves! Beryl had recently found leverage to act against the Moon Kingdom; she found out about the Maboroshi no Ginzuishou being the source of the Moon's power and has her eyes set on it."

"No…!"

The Senshi's eyes widened in horror. This just confirmed her worst fear as well as Queen Serenity's. The information about the crystal was one held with great caution; even most of the Lunar Court did not know about it, save for Luna and Artemis, the Queen's most trusted advisors. She wanted to ask Zoisite how the information came to Beryl's hand, but on a sensitive matter like this, she rather not stir things up even worse with risky questions.

If the white warrior registered the conflicted thoughts going on in his companion's mind, he made no sign of it, but continued with his speech instead.

"And… this is speculation, but I think she has her sights set on Kunzite and the others."

"Your friends too?"

The Senshi leader frowned in contempt and confusion. From what she's hearing, it would seem this Beryl's interest remained ineffective to the Shitennou, which means…

"Does Prince Endymion know about this?"

Zoisite shook his head. "No, I think he's got his head in the clouds."

Venus' frown deepened as she regarded the Shitennou she had come to think of as a friend. "Zoisite, I'm thankful for the information you've given me. But why do this? Why come to me behind Endymion's back?" She regretted her wording when she saw the pained look flashed by on the man's face.

"As you know, my Master and your Princess are in love with each other. This is common knowledge within the Terran court as well, and many people on Earth thought ill of the Master for that, thinking that forming the alliance was simply Master Endymion's way of courting Princess Serenity. Despite the lack of truth in those words, it had affected some people's opinion. I didn't want to bring this to Master's attention until it was absolutely necessary, the information would cause him pain."

This was news to her, and most likely to everyone in the Lunarian court as well once she brings the information back. Princess Serenity's feelings for the Terran Prince was no secret within the palace walls, but they never had problems with the alliance as the Moon was the one initiating it and Queen Serenity was the one in charge. But on Earth, Endymion was the one heading diplomatic communications; it was no secret that involvement of personal matters is a danger in the world of politics.

"I'll get him to realize how serious this is once we return home. I just want you to know that whatever happens, anything ill against the Moon has nothing to do with Master Endymion. His feeling is true to the Princess, and I know any harm coming to the Princess's way would also hurt him."

Venus stared into Zoisite's silver-like iris and registered deep concern and care within. From the words spoken, his action and his intentions, she could sense much more going on than those meets the eye. The thought and care Zoisite had communicated just now exceeded the norm of a fellow guardian.

"You love Endymion." She came to the realization.

Zoisite sighed heavily in resignation. "I'm one of Prince Endymion's Shitennou, a warrior and guardian sworn to serve and protect him. It is my wish to shield him from any form of harm; I would willingly lay my life down for him. I have hoped to keep the truth of the Earth's rebellion from him, but now it seems there is no avoidance to this, despite the pain I know it would cause him."

It did not go unnoticed to Venus that he did not deny her claim.

"All I wanted is for Master to be happy, and it is clear to me that his happiness lies with Princess Serenity."

The Senshi leader blew out a breath. The feeling was mutual as a fellow guardian, it was the same for her and her comrades when it concerned their princess. If there had ever been any doubt towards Zoisite and Endymion in her mind, it was now banished after everything she just heard. Unfortunately, it also seemed inevitable that things between Earth and Moon would turn ugly.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, trusting Zoisite. If their cooperation could help the situation in anyway, she wouldn't hesitate to do it.

The smallest grateful smile stretched on the solemn warrior's face.

"I want you all to stay away from Earth for a while. Tell the Princess for me."

"Got it." Venus nodded.

She hurried back to ballroom. She needed to speak with her fellow Senshi before bringing this to the Queen's attention.

* * *

Zoisite exhaled heavily as he watched the Venusian warrior's figure disappeared into the walls of the Lunarian palace. He truly hoped Venus would be able to help him prevent things from turning worse.

Once gotten pass the very skimpy and amateur looking attire of the Sailor Senshi, he had come to recognize the strength and dedication the Lunarian Princess's guardians embody. He had especially admired the strength the Senshi leader displayed, the straightforward protectiveness and dedication to her duty resonated with him, connecting them and allowing true friendship to blossom. He regretted needing to hide some truths from Venus despite the trust the Senshi was willing to give him.

"Traitor."

He stiffened at the voice, turning to face the speaker. "Kunzite."

The Shitennou leader stepped out of the shadow behind some trees, a scathing glare in his eyes. "You've been seduced by the Moon girls and now the petty Venusian is more important to you than the Earth?"

"If you've been listening, you'd know that everything I do is for our Master! I am no traitor." Zoisite kept his voice leveled, but the slightest tremor revealed the emotional turmoil he was in.

"You sold us out," the Shitennou leader accused.

"I didn't. I left out the Shitennou's involvement in this. All I wanted was to caution the Lunarian Kingdom and stop Beryl's plan. We are Master Endymion's guardians; we shouldn't be working with Beryl behind his back! It's not too late for us to turn back!"

"We are saving our Master _from_ the Lunarians!"

Zoisite blinked in surprise at the amount of venom he could detect from his commander's snarl. "What did the Lunarians ever do to you?"

Kunzite snorted. "Too late for that now. The army of the rebellion will be here soon."

"What?! You lied to me! You said we're only on a recon mission for the Ginzuishou!" Zoisite exclaimed, this time allowing his fear to show. The situation was getting out of hand despite his attempt in salvage.

"Plan changed. We'll end this now," Kunzite deadpanned with finality, his composure remained collected.

"What have you done?"

Zoisite approached his leader, hoping to shake some sense into his stubborn leader's head, but a dagger came flying and he instantly drew back. The dagger sunk itself into a tree trunk with a _'thunk'_.

He knew the identity of the attacker even before his eyes found the warrior. As expected, he saw his blond comrade walking into view.

"Don't interfere!" Jadeite charged, his twin crystal dagger summoned into his gloved hands.

"Stop it Jadeite!" Zoisite deflected the attacks with his curved dagger, running out of the dark corner of the Lunarian yard. He needed to find the Sailor Senshi and notify them of the situation; he would stand by his Master's side and fight against his fellow Shitennou if it comes to that.

He fought diligently. While he only intended to fend for himself, Jadeite's attack was sharp and precise, each blow aiming to hurt. He waited for an opening, and took the chance the moment he saw it. Despite the equal title as Shitennou, as an older member he had culminated more battle experience than the young warrior. He knocked off the daggers from Jadeite's right hand and rested the tip of his blade on the blond's neck, halting him at knifepoint.

"Jadeite, reconsider your actions, please!" He spoke with haste, hoping to get through to the man he views as a younger brother. "We're friends, aren't we? We—"

The looked down disbelievingly to the source of the sharp, excruciating pain, where the tip of a sword he knew has a red hilt plunged through his abdomen.

"It's nothing personal. This is for the Earth's sake," Nephrite's voice came from behind him.

"Ma…ster…"

The blade was thrust out of his body and he crumpled to the ground in a boneless heap, darkness claiming his vision.

* * *

Kunzite regarded his downed comrade with silent sorrow and remorse for a moment before barking a command. "Jadeite, hide his body in the bushes, lest the Lunarian guards get alarmed. We'll come get him when this is over, and treat him if he somehow stayed alive till then."

The youngest member of his team glared at him with distaste before doing as told, obviously displeased by the situation.

He turned to his other subordinate. "Nephrite, are you sure you're fine to go through with our plan. I would hate to have to dispose of you too, given your infatuation with Sailor Mercury."

"You've seen what I just did to Zoisite. Don't you dare doubt me now," the crimson warrior hissed. "Besides, I gave her a chance. She didn't take it."

"Despite her origin, she is one of the Lunarians now," the Shitennou leader stated. "Their deception will end tonight. We will not allow the Moon to hold power over us anymore, and Master Endymion will be released from Serenity's grasp and kept far away from the danger the Ginzuishou poses."

Jadeite and Nephrite nodded in agreement.

"Head back and be on standby. Queen Beryl and our troops should be here in any seconds now."


End file.
